Yuhei Matashi
Yuhei Matashi (湯兵真誰市, yuhei matashi ; Jap Lit Translation, "Hot Water Soldier, Pure City) is a Substitute [[Shinigami|'Soul Reaper']], believed to have died sixty years after the establishment of the Vandenreich Empire. He's currently under the name of Sora Nagasato, ''a genius Middleschooler attending the '''Yamato City' High School, and is known to associate and "tutor" fellow High School student, Mikado Ryūgamine. Appearance: As Sora Nagasato, Yuhei witholds an incredibly athletic and well developed build for a middleschooler aged boy. With taut musculature structure, yet still having a smooth complexion that any boy of his age should retain, Yuhei is not only physically attractive, but well-toned among the outgoing boys of Yamato City. With an average height of 5ft 7in, Yuhei's body has a slim yet straight standing stature, showing off someone who knows to be respectful and has a layer of discipline far exceeding normal boys. With dazzling onyx eyes and dark hair that go well with his fair complexion, Sora Nagasato is a popular, smart, and daring boy who aims to be an excelling student and a guardian of those unfortunate to have been found as victims of bullying. Sora's uniform is that of any ordinary Middleschooler attending Yamato City High. Wearing a blue collared jacket, over a white collared dress T-shirt, with a slightly loosened red tie, and a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, Sora is a well mannered and respected boy within the classrooms and among known teachers for his uncanny intelligence and maturity. Yuhei's physical appearance as a Spirit Body, however, is vastly matured and different from Sora's. With a tall, strong stature with broad shoulders and well defined muscles, Yuhei's physical aptitude is seen vastly within anyone's passing glance. With a strong jaw and facial visage, Yuhei's fair complexion and black spikey hair is similar to Sora, but lacks any sense of order or fashion that he holds. The most defining difference is his yellow eyes, something that wasn't originally a common trait for Yuhei, but has accepted it as a side affect of leaving his old body behind. With scores of various scars of many natures, Yuhei is a veteran of many battles despite being assumed as a simple natured child. His Shikhakushō uniform is quite sleek and smoother in appearance than ordinary Soul Reaper trappings. Wearing long, black sleeves that are hooked into a one-piece kosode coat that overlaps the rest of his hakama skirt and straw sandal enraptured person, Yuhei also sports a pair of defining silver shoulder pads, giving him a more distinguished look than any ordinary Soul Reaper. He also sports a black scabbard and sheathed katana, which holds a 4 1/2 metal blade with defining metal chains hanging from its recess. Strapped over a scabbard that is set in a Iaidō style set, Yuhei is as lethal as his body projects his experience to be and is a bonofide Soul Reaper from both experience and visage. Personality: As Sora, he embodies someone any Middle Schooler would want to be: Attractive, Intelligent, Mature, and Confident. Because of his special program, Yuhei attends the Yamato High "Child Genius Scholarship" program, Yuhei has shown over and over through his attendance and unnatural maturity for a boy his age, ever since his awakening from his "coma". While still being intelligent enough to Ace scores easily, Yuhei never tries to show off but rather try to take it in stride and be as sociably friendly as possible. Never the one to attend the social gatherings where it glorifies cliques and "popular" groups, at times in the past, Yuhei has been targeted for being "above all things" but even this doesn't slow him down. His maturity is seen even greater than most High School students he shares classes with. Especially when he tries to break up fights, and has demonstrated he could more than able use force if needed, to much everyone's surprise. Being a star martial artist and a renowned athlete ontop of his academics, Yuhei's popularity competes with some of the most striking and prideful individuals of the entire school, for which he pays no real heed. Despite this, Yuhei made his way to becoming a good friend who should've been a complete opposite of him: Mikado Ryūgamine. Finding him to be a man of good character and virtue, soon, Sora Nagasato would become inseperable from the white haired and below average scoring teenager. With his own insistance, Yuhei would begin to tutor Mikado in all of his academics, as well as take some time being a sparring partner with martial arts, showing his eagerness to want to share his inner thoughts rather than put on an act to satisfy everyone around him. Their sense of chivalry is rivaled by none, as Sora has been seen fighting alongside Mikado in defending some of the most mundane senses of pride and respect, as well as taking on gangs of violent nature to keep the peace from known neighbourhoods, surrounding their homes. With this, they also share their common fascination with their observation of the wandering Spirits and occasional Hollow, often feeling somewhat obligated to find a way to combat the evil as well as protect the known spirits. Synopsis: Affiliation: History: Ever since Yuhei has been born, he had known nothing but the iron grip of the Vandenreich Empire. Having already been in existance and total control over most of the known world for over five decades, Yuhei lived within a decent neighbourhood within the Mega City of Yamato. While his father had rarely been seen within his youth and later teen years, the only thing truly a pinnacle of his life was his mother. Despite her time spent within the Vandenreich as a Jagdarmee, she always made time for Yuhei and his sister, making sure they were given proper support and nourishment as they grew up. However, it all changed when Yuhei began to see Pluses, the wandering deceased humans who had been neglected or who couldn't move onto the next world. During Middle School, he had observed how some had been terrorized by monsterous creatures known as Hollows, and how the Quincies were only obligated to destroy the Hollows and leave the spirits trembling and to their own fate, despite their knowing of their existance. When he found a man garbed in black, preforming Konso upon those who were Pluses, he became enamoread with his power and the presence he held. After realizing who Yuhei was, he tried to tell him to pretend never having to seen him. But after a few years, it became a common occurance for Yuhei to bring out food and provide shelter to the Soul Reaper, whom he would later realize is named Daisuke Hayate, a former Seated Officer of the Soul Society that was purged during the Vandenreich's "Ascension" to the dominant power over the whole world, living and spiritual. They formed a deep bond and became each other's confidants, sharing each other's deepest thoughts and feelings of which they felt for the world around them. It wasn't until that, unbeknownst to Yuhei's knowledge, that his own mother's squad found Daisuke preforming ''Konso ''upon Pluses within their patrol. After a brutal battle, Daisuke was left mortally wounded and limping into the alleys to escape Yuhei's mother, whom he incapacitated over the course of their conflict. Upon happenstance, Yuhei had found Daisuke collapsed on the way to his house and bleeding to death. After trying to bring him to his house, Daisuke insisted that he inherit his Soul Reaper powers, convinced that Yuhei's staunch heart and similar ideals to his own would be more than enough reason to carry on the fight for justice and peace. With a heavy heart, Yuhei became endowed with incredible Spiritual Power, bolstering his already significant one to a point where it unnerved every Spiritually Aware entity within Yamato City, but died quickly enough down to make it feel like something more omen-like than an actual entity's pressure. After burying his friend, Yuhei began to train and hone his skills in combat to improve his powers within his newfound duties as a Soul Reaper, all the while trying to live a double life as a high school student and his sister's keeper. After three years of close calls and many experimental battles against the rise of outlying Hollows, Yuhei began to be confronted by Quincy patrols. At first, knowing they are the enforcers of the law, Yuhei tried to avoid exposing his face and fighting them head-on. But after witnessing a brutal execution of a Plus whom was in pain and about to transform into a Demi-Hollow, Yuhei struck down with righteous rage and began to wage a small guerilla war against the Vandenreich's forces within Yamato City. This however didn't long, as upon his mother's discovery of Yuhei's involvement in Soul Reaper affairs, she made a tough call...and used Heiliges Feuer to burn Yuhei alive within the home he slept within. If not for his sister's screams, Yuhei would've never known to escape. Sacrificing his physical body to escape the all-consuming blue flames, Yuhei would be presumed dead and Yuhei berift of a physical body. Following the tragedy of Yuhei's death, his mother would be given the rank of Stern Ritter for sacrificing family for the good of the Vandenreich and her own prestigious employment within the Empire time and again. But Yuhei desired an unnerving longing for a new family, one of which wouldn't be satisfied as he tried to hide his powers and his presence from all who had Spiritual Awareness. But luck would smile upon him, as he would stumble upon the body of a deceased child, whom was being kept alive by the machines of a grieving family. Finding an opportunity to satisfiy his longing to start over again, to hide his powers and identity, and to help this family, he entered the boy's body and took upon the name of "Sora Nagasato," bringing much rejoicing for the Nagasato family as they held their comatose awakened son in their arms. After adjusting in growing up again after some time, Yuhei used his uncanny intelligence to his betterment and began to become quite popular within the schooling system. This gave him attention and praise by his newfound family, as well as gave him an opportunity to stand up for others while still being stuck within a young body. One such opportunity came in the form of becoming a High Schooler despite being the age of eleven, later on becoming a fast friend and blood brother of the below average intelligent, yet strong hearted High Schooler, Mikado Ryūgamine. Through fights, tutoring sessions, hang-outs at each other's houses, and other adventures they became inseperable and have been close friends, much like how Yuhei had been with Daisuke but on a more open level. Little did Yuhei would know, that his life as well as Mikado's, would take a drastic turn upon their second year within school and being friends... Natural Skills/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):